


Stressed Out

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I am such Trash, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Schizophrenia, Suicide, Triggers, im rly sorry, please dont read if you're easily triggered, these tags are awful im so sorry, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Tyler looked into the mirror, it was a rainy, stormy Sunday night. He was getting dressed to go hang out with his friends, he walked up to the mirror and stared.</p><p> </p><p>Stared at his reflection.</p><p> </p><p>Except his reflection wasn't him.</p><p> </p><p>It was someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> Please read the tags before reading, this has some really heavy triggers and I don't want anyone getting upset, if you're sensitive to suicide, mental illness, or any of the other tags then please don't read this!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways yeah an idea popped into my head so I just went for it, it's really shitty i'm sorryy~

The last time Tyler looked into the mirror, it was a rainy, stormy Sunday night. He was getting dressed to go hang out with his friends, he walked up to the mirror and stared.

 

Stared at his reflection.

 

Except his reflection wasn't him.

 

It was someone else.

 

Tyler's eyes went wide as the reflection placed his hand to the glass, as if expecting Tyler to let him out. He walked over and touched the hand of the reflection, dancing his fingertips down the creases and lines of it. The reflection looked back in awe, as if Tyler was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

 

"Who are you?" Tyler broke the silence, his breath shaky.

 

The reflection stared at him in thought, as if trying to figure out a riddle in his head. He smiled at Tyler.

 

His smile made Tyler do the same.

 

"Josh" The reflection spoke up.

 

"Why are you here? Are you real?" Tyler looked down at the floor out of habit, scratching the side of his head with a little too much aggression. He looked back up and Josh shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

 

Josh's hair made Tyler smile.

 

Josh was tall, his hair was red and styled in a mohawk-type way. He had a nose ring and his smile made his eyes squint a little.

 

"Do you think I'm real?" Josh looked at him in uncertainty.

 

"Probably not" Tyler sighed.

  


Tyler hadn't taken his meds in a while.

 

\----

 

It had been a week, Tyler's mom made him take his meds.

 

Josh stopped appearing in the mirror.

 

Tyler stared at it for hours, but it was only his reflection that stared back, there was no red hair, no nose ring, no squinty smile.

 

Just Tyler.

 

\----

 

It had been two weeks, Tyler decided he wanted to see Josh again.

 

His mom told him to take his meds, he smiled and took two, but didn't swallow them.

 

He spat them out into the sink in his bathroom.

 

He went to sleep, dreaming of the red haired boy in the mirror.

 

\---

 

It had been three weeks.

 

Tyler's mom thinks he's been taking his meds, but he hasn't.

 

He wants to talk to Josh instead.

 

Josh appeared two days after he stopped taking his meds, Tyler was getting ready for bed, he walked up to the mirror and sure enough, he was met with a pair of brown eyes and red hair.

 

"You're back" Tyler smiled into the mirror.

 

"Yeah, you made me be back" Josh looked at Tyler in worry.

 

Tyler spent the rest of the night talking to Josh.

 

Josh was interesting, he had a lot to say, even though he was part of Tyler's imagination he said things that Tyler would never have thought of.

 

Tyler liked Josh's voice.

 

\-----

 

It had been four weeks.

 

Tyler had started getting nightmares, vicious, vibrant images of horror flashed across his mind. He woke up repeatedly in the night.

 

He should probably take his meds.

 

But he wants to talk to Josh.

 

He woke up from a particularly terrifying nightmare one night, he fell off his bed with a yelp, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. He ran over to the mirror, Josh was sitting on the other end.

 

"What's wrong?" Josh tilted his head at Tyler.

 

"I had a nightmare" Tyler rubbed his sleepy eyes as he sat down cross legged in front of the mirror.

 

"I can keep you company" Josh smiled, a genuine, happy smile.

 

Tyler put his hand onto the mirror.

 

Josh placed his hand at Tyler's.

 

Josh made everything okay.

 

\---

 

It had been 5 weeks.

 

Tyler had noticed a change in Josh, his hair was a darker shade of red, and he seemed to have a red hue around his eyes. He seemed a little more angry too.

 

"You need to take your meds" Josh shouted at Tyler, Tyler jumped back from the mirror in shock.

 

"I want to keep talking to you" Tyler spoke softly, Josh looked at him with dark eyes.

 

"Tyler, you're putting yourself in danger"

 

\----

 

It had been 6 weeks.

 

The tinge around Josh's eyes was now fully red, it looked almost like eyeshadow. His eyes were dark, his face was a little blurry.

 

Tyler rubbed his sleeve over his mirror, but the blurryness was still there.

 

"I think I need glasses, I can't see you very well" Tyler rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times.

 

Josh looked at Tyler in sadness.

 

"Tyler, your eyes are fine"

 

\---

 

It had been 7 weeks.

 

Tyler was afraid to go near the mirror, Josh's face was now a blur, a mix of reds and skin tone, all mixed together into a blurry mess. Josh's voice had gotten deeper too, it scared Tyler.

 

"You need to take your meds, now" Josh growled at him, his voice was about 2 octaves lower than normal.

 

"What's happening to you?" Tyler placed his hand on the mirror, but Josh took a step back.

 

"You can't keep seeing me, you need to take your meds or you will die"

 

\---

 

It had been 8 weeks.

 

Tyler's health had been deteriorating, he was constantly getting vicious nightmares during the night, and was paranoid during the day.

 

Sometimes he heard voices.

 

Josh's voice.

 

But deeper.

 

\---

 

It had been 9 weeks.

 

Tyler decided to rename Josh.

 

He was now Blurryface.

 

It wasn't the most original name.

 

But it suit him.

 

\---

 

It had been 10 weeks.

 

Tyler's mom found out about him not taking his meds. She screamed and screamed at Tyler about how he needed them to function properly.

 

Tyler just wanted Josh.

 

Josh made everything okay.

 

Tyler's mom slipped one of his pills into his food without him noticing, he didn't realise until he walked past his bedroom mirror and the reflection that greeted him was his own.

 

He didn't like his reflection.

 

He wanted Blurry back.

 

He wanted Josh.

 

\---

 

It had been 11 weeks.

 

Tyler figured that Josh was a part of his mind, the bad thoughts and feelings all mixed together into one person.

 

Josh was so nice at first.

 

Tyler still heard his voice sometimes in his head.

 

\---

 

It had been 12 weeks.

 

Tyler stopped taking his meds again.

 

He ran to the mirror.

 

Nothing.

 

Not even his own reflection.

 

Blurry was in his head now.

 

\---

 

It had been 13 weeks.

 

His thoughts were so loud, he tried listening to music through his earphones but the thoughts still wouldn't shut up.

 

He heard Blurry's voice a lot more.

 

He just wanted to silence him.

 

\---

 

It had been 14 weeks.

 

Blurry was so loud now, constantly taunting him, torturing him at night.

 

He still hadn't took his meds.

 

He hoped Josh would return to the mirror, his face clear, red hair, squinty smile.

 

But he didn't.

 

\---

 

It had been 15 weeks.

 

Tyler's mom screamed in agony as she dropped to her knees, in histerics at the sight in front of her.

 

Blood soaked bed sheets.

 

Tyler's wrists were cut clean open.

 

A blade lay beside his lifeless body.

 

He just wanted Blurry to go away.

 

\---

 

It had been 16 weeks.

 

Tyler's mom had finally worked up the courage to go into her sons bedroom again, to pack away all his things.

 

She sobbed silent tears as she cleared away his clothes, his belongings, his memories, remembering the day she walked in on Tyler lifeless on the bed.

 

She was almost finished clearing up when she noticed something wrote on the mirror in red marker pen, she walked over and peered at the writing that was hastily scrawled across the mirror:

 

 

 

 

 

_"My name's Blurryface and I care what you think"_

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY


End file.
